


Fine Dining?

by simmilarly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Boyfriend, the magic of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmilarly/pseuds/simmilarly
Summary: In which Hermione explores some Weasley cuisine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Fine Dining?

If you asked her, Hermione would tell you that she _did_ consider herself an adventurous person, despite what some of her friends and family might say. After all, she’d sniff disdainfully, had she not thrown herself into every scrap Harry and Ron found themselves in? You’d need to be adventurous even to consider being friends with them, the trouble those two would get in. Still, even she would admit that she was never the most adventurous eater. She shuddered once again at the mere thought of some of those disgusting grass-based meals she had to whip up while Horcrux hunting. No, she’d be delighted with regular “bland” food, thank you very much. 

Which is why she had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing when she saw the hodgepodge on the plate in front of her. 

“Er. Ronald,” she said carefully, peering curiously at the... erm, _dish_ in front of her, “you didn’t have to, that is...well, I could’ve whipped something up.”

“Don’t be daft,” her boyfriend grinned, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I figured it’d be a treat for you not to have to cook tonight, seeing how busy you’ve been at the Ministry nowadays. Now eat up, don’t want it to get cold, do you?” 

Hermione sighed, an apprehensive smile on her face as she broke apart a piece of the surprisingly soft brick-looking item on her plate. Ah, she had managed to tear a bit with something worm-like sticking out from the top. Delightful. She gulped, staring down at her fork before glancing up at the chef. 

Judging from the frown on his face, he seemed to have caught on. “Go on then, what’s wrong with it?” 

“Nothing,” she exclaimed, slowly setting the fork down. “It’s just... why don’t you tell me what’s in it first?” 

“You don’t think I can cook,” he said, his frown deeper now than it was a moment ago. Ron was not, by any means, the idiot that most people considered him to be. He’d never been the smartest one, that was always Hermione, but you don’t get to be the best wizard chess player at Hogwarts by being a total tosser. As it was, the look on her face was telling him everything he needed to know. “Is that it, then? D’you know how hard I worked to get this meal ready? If you’d have just tried it...”

“That’s not,” Hermione started, staring helplessly between Ron and the meal he’d made, “that is, I am _so_ grateful that you cooked today because honestly, I don’t think I’d have had it in me. And I’m sure it’s wonderful,” she added hastily, “and I’m going to try it, but it’s somewhat of a– a mental block of sorts, you know?” 

Seeing her boyfriend’s face soften slightly, she steeled herself and picked up the fork again. _Might as well get it over with._ After a deep breath, she drove the fork into her mouth, her formerly closed eyes opening in shock of the rich, exciting taste on her tongue. “This is incredible,” she said through a mouthful of the mystery food, any prior hesitation wholly forgotten, “but _what_ is it?” 

Ron chuckled as he watched her reach for seconds, a sheepish grin on his face as he answered her question. “Mum’s chicken and ham casserole. Come on, did you really think I could make something as good as this?” 


End file.
